


Broken Balance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus walked to his office in a daze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

Severus walked to his office in a daze. He wanted to just sag to the floor and cry, but that was a luxury Severus could not afford in his life.

Severus hated the double life that he led, but the knowledge that he was helping Albus destroy Voldemort kept him going. That and the strict balance he maintained within himself. Never more Dark spells than Light. Never more Unforgivables cast than healing potions brewed. Balance.

But now his balance was being thrown off by the very person he maintained it for. Albus was asking Severus to kill someone. Albus himself.


End file.
